1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a multisystem and a method of booting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As system configurations become complicated and segmented, multisystem that has two or more central processing units (CPUs) are widely used. The CPUs independently executes an operating system and processes data. Also, the CPUs may transmit and receive data to and from one another by communicating via a wireless network or a wired network.
If a flash memory is provided in each of the CPUs to boot the CPUs, it is not only cost-inefficient, but also, management is complicated because each flash memory needs to be separately upgraded. Although a single device may help booting other devices after the single device is booted by using a flash memory, this may cause a longer booting time.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept of the present application, or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public.